Experimentation
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Kashima wants to teach Sakura about her body.


**Experimentation**

It all started with a simple question. And Sakura's reaction led to the current situation. That being Kashima leaning into the empty space between them. Sakura gulped, her eyes focused on Kashima's lips. Kashima looked into her eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered and it made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

This was supposed to be practice for Nozaki. So, why was Sakura feeling nervous about it?

It had to be because she had never done something like this before. She was sure of it. But then she turned back to Kashima's eyes, the ones piercing through her. She quickly closed her eyes and waited.

Kashima placed a soft kiss against her lips.

This had all begun with a simple question.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Seo had looked appalled.

Sakura blushed under the pressure. It was true, though. She hadn't been kissed or touched. That is when Kashima put on her best charm.

"If you want," Kashima put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I could teach you."

Flustered at the moment, Sakura agreed. And that conversation ended with Kashima sitting on Sakura's bed.

Which led to Kashima's lips against Sakura's. It was sweet and gentle. And it happened all too fast.

Dizzy, Sakura opened her eyes, "That's it?"

Kashima's cheeks turned red. "If you want, Princess."

Sighing, Sakura leaned back into a kiss. "Don't call me princess," She mumbled against her lips.

Humming in response, Kashima deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue into the smaller girl's mouth. Getting a moan in return, she pulled Sakura closer. Pulling her onto her waist, she kissed Sakura down her chin and back up to her lips.

Blushing, Sakura rubbed her hips against Kashima's. Kashima wrapped her arms loosely around Sakura's waist. She had seen this scene played out before. Girl's using her as some sort of practice for whatever boy they wanted. She was fine with those other girls, but not Sakura.

Slowly, she ran circles against Sakura's hips with her fingertips. Her mind distracting her from the actual girl on her lap.

"Kashima," Sakura whispered.

Looking up, Kashima smiled brightly.

"What," Sakura paused. She held onto the back of Kashima's head, brushing her fingers through her hair. "What do you want to do?" Sakura's voice failed to hide the nervousness.

Smiling, Kashima ran her hands down her thighs.

"What do you want to learn?" Despite the ache in her chest, Kashima smiled.

With that Sakura moved back in for another kiss. "Everything," She sighed into Kashima's mouth.

The two clung onto each other, wandering hands clinging onto loose clothing. Kashima lifted Sakura's shirt off and tossed it aside. She kissed down Sakura's neck and reached around to unhook her bra. Slowly, she removed her bra. Looking up through her eyelashes, Kashima watched for Sakura's reactions. She moved her hand to her breasts, caressing one and getting a sigh in return. She took the other into her mouth, sucking at her nipple.

Sakura moaned, holding onto Kashima's shoulders. Kashima sucked, harshly, pulling away with a loud noise to look up at her partner.

"You too," Sakura tugged at Kashima's sweater.

Kashima complied, removing her sweater, undershirt, and bra. She smiled, pulling Sakura closer, feeling her breasts press against her bare skin. She lowered Sakura onto the bed. She pulled Sakura back into a kiss. Her tongue meeting with Sakura's clumsy one in an act of erratic emotions. She let Sakura's hands explore her body, caressing ever curve.

All the while she let her own fingers slowly move against Sakura's thigh. Rubbing gentle circles against the skin of her thighs. Kashima let out a giggle when Sakura brushed against the sensitive skin on her stomach.

She bit at Sakura's lips getting a loud moan and buck of the hips in return. Embarrassed by the reaction, Sakura covered her face.

"Don't hide," Kashima moved her hands from her face. She moved her hands back down to her thighs, rubbing small circles against them. "Want me to make you feel good?" She placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead.

Nodding, Sakura's eyes didn't leave Kashima's lips. They didn't leave them when they kissed her lips, or when Kashima kissed down her throat and chest. Kashima places small kisses on either breast before moving down to her stomach. Slowly, she unzipped Sakura's skirt and pulled it off and out of the way. She kissed the edges of her panties and moved down, spreading her legs apart.

Looking up again for reassurance, Kashima rubbed her fingers against the soft fabric. She felt the wetness on her fingers as she massaged her way through. Sakura moaned softly underneath her, and Kashima wanted to hear more.

Kashima rubbed the outer sides of her thighs, "Can I?" She swallowed, nervous already of Sakura's reaction.

Understanding, Sakura nodded. She helped Kashima remove her underwear. Sakura shyly ran her hand through Kashima's hair. Gripping on when Kashima ducked down to lick at her sensitive parts.

Moaning at the unfamiliar warmth of a tongue against her, Sakura gripped at the sheets. Kashima worked her tongue in her and around. She brushed it against her clit before giving a soft suck. Sakura felt her orgasm coming fast. She had one hand gripping the sheets and the other holding onto Kashim's hair.

Letting out a loud moan when Kashima pushed a finger in, she held tighter onto her hair. Panting, Sakura tried loosening her grip. But the more she moaned, the more enthusiastic Kashima got. Kashima licked and sucked and fingered her. Sakura felt Kashima circle her finger and push further in. She sucked hard on her clit and soon Sakura was in full bliss. Her orgasm washed over her, convulsing with Kashima still licking between her thighs. Her moans shamelessly echoed through the empty room.

Kashima lifted her head, "You okay?" She moved back up to Sakura's face.

Sakura was still feeling the after effects of the orgasm, sensitive and lightheaded. She faced Kashima, who laid next to her, and nodded.

Kissing her forehead, Kashima mumbled a, "Good."

Pushing her back down onto her side. "You're willing to show me all that," Sakura pointed her finger at Kashima, "and not expect anything in return."

"You don't have to, Princess," Kashima kissed her.

"No princess," Sakura kissed back.

Her hands wandered under Kashima's skirt, lifting it up. Kashima guided her into her panties, pressing against her entrance. Sakura sighed the same time Kashima moaned into the touch. She hadn't been touched by a partner in so long. She usually only did the touching. Sakura clumsily moved her fingers in Kashima. It made Kashima moan, feeling the pressure already build in her belly.

"Here," She moved Sakura's determined fingers to her sensitive clit.

Sakura circled, putting pressure against it. She massaged her fingers against Kashima's most sensitive part, kissing her. Kashima panted into her mouth, tongue hanging out and arms wrapped around Sakura tightly. She clung onto Sakura, pulling her closer. They explored each other's mouths while Sakura played with Kashima's clit. Kashima felt her orgasm wash through her. She clung onto Sakura's hair, somehow loosening one of the bows in her hair. She was quiet, clenching her teeth in her release.

She pushed Sakura's still moving fingers away from her. Wrapping her arms around her, she kissed her. Fully allowing herself to make out with Sakura. Who responded with stiff movements.

Ah, she remembered. Practice. She nipped at Sakura's lip and looked up into her eyes. Sakura smiled down at her in a mutual agreement.

This was a one-time thing. This was practice. Kashima felt a strange tightening in her stomach as she laughed and pulled away from Sakura.

Practice, she repeated in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's silently torture every character I love. Let's start with Kashima. Break her heart. Yeah. That's all I want. Is to crush my anime wife.<strong>


End file.
